Holiday Feeling
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: Okay this is the first time I am ever doing something like this. You send me a pairing and word(s) and you get to see what my mind comes up with. There is a note at the bottom of the first page of what I will and won't write. All of the chapters take place in the winter. Now up:What is Valentine's Day? Now on Hiatus until Dec. Warning some chapters may undergo rewrites.
1. Lights

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. They are owned by Dan Povenmire, Jeff 'Swampy Marsh and Disney. Do you think if I owned them you would be reading this? The answer to that would be a giant NO! You would be watching it!  
OCs:  
Rating:  
A/N: I apologize to those of you whom are waiting for the newest chapter of Kidnapped!, 2nd Dimension Worries, and Mechanized Mayhem in Danville. My Flashdrive broke and it holds the only copy of the story, so in the meantime I hope to upload some short stories until I can get the flashdrive fixed.**_

"Relax Baljeet-Chan," Murmered Ginger Tjinder, his wife of barely a year.

"I do not think this a good idea," Baljeet replied.

"Don't worry about it Baljeet," Ginger replied a soft grin coming across her face.

"Is it me or is it getting warm in here?" Baljeet inquired.

"It's the fireplace Baljeet, you know that," Ginger commented solemnnly, all traces of joy wiped from her face.

Baljeet shed his over coat and tossed in a chair. He gave his wife a quick kiss before resuming his work on placing ornaments on the Christmas tree. The ladder he had been standing on had been wobbling.

"Hold it Baljeet, just let me get this out from under the leg of the ladder," Ginger said holding up a plastic teething ring.

"So that is where that went," Baljeet muttered.

"Well we are going to have to sanatize it before we give it to our daughter again," Ginger smiled.

"Well there we go the tree is done," Baljeet smiled as he finished with the final string of lights.

"Time to plug it in," Ginger agreed.

The tree lit up in multiple colors, illiminating the two adults faces.

**Okay there was a little one shot for Ginger and Baljeet for the Holidays. I am taking requests for the following chapters. Just one thing I can't do Ferbnessa, for a few reasons, 1. I can't write Vanessa and Ferb without making Vanessa into a total bitch, 2. I can't bring myself to write something like that, and 3. Ferbnessa is overwritten. So ANY pairing except Ferbnessa and Slashes (Friendship is okay) and a Word(s) and let me see what I can do. Hell you can even request for me to write a pairing with any of my OC's or yours, if you want me to do your OC pairing you have to PM the details. A complete list of Generation 1 P&F OC's are on my Profile.**


	2. Oops

_**Okay my first suggestion. Yay! :D  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

This Suggestion comes from Sabrina06  
Pairing: Linda/Lawrence  
Word (s): Oops

The red vechile was moving slowly through the powerful snowstorm. The driver was just thankful that the plane landed before the storm had started and they were able to leave before the storm got to this point. Three of the driver's passengers were alseep in the back seat, two ten-year-old boys and a sixteen year old girl. The fourth passenger was wide awake watching the road as she was.

"Linda?" Lawrence Fletcher inquired of his wife.

"Yeah Lawrence," Linda Flynn-Fletcher replied, not daring to take her eyes off of the white abyss in front of her.

"Do you think we should stop until the storm is over?" Lawerence inquired.

"No, its best if we get the kids home," Linda replied.

Lawerence glanced over his shoulder to look at the three in the back seat. Candace was sitting in the middle her arms draped over her brothers, and head resting on Ferb's giving a very stark contrast in thier hair colors. Phineas was laying against her shoulder, his hair blending in with her snow jacket. Ferb was laying against her other shoulder his green hair contrasting his siblings hair. The three of them were covered with a large blue blanket. In Phineas lap was a teal monotreme, whom had made himself quite comfortable in his owners lap.

"Well that's a lovely image," Lawrence said similing.

Linda glanced up in the mirror to see what he was reffering to. She smiled too. When she turned her attention back to the road, the car had lost its grip on the road and had skidded acros to the other side.

"Oops," Larwence muttered.

"It's okay," Linda replied slowly enagaging the car's four wheel drive, "Get a picture of them, won't you?"

Lawrence nodded and snapped a picture of the kids and the monotreme. When he turned back around, Linda had carefully navigated the car back onto the proper side of the road.

"This makes it the thrid oops in two days," Lawrence stated.

"Well love does has it's oops moments," Linda replied, finally pulling into the driveway.

"It certainly does," Lawrence agreed and gave Linda a quick kiss before they roused Candace to go inside. The two boys were carried in by Linda and Lawrence. Perry was carried in by Candace.

After the kids were back in their own beds, Linda and Lawrence talked for a bit.

"It wasn't your fault the cookies burnt love," Lawrence stated.

"You saying it was your fault for distracting me?" Linda inquired with a grin.

"Like you said Love has it's oops moments," Lawrence replied.

**Well there you have Linda/Lawrence and Oops. Not going to say what the third oops was, you'll have to figure it out on your own. *Grins Evilly* Any hoo, please review, and send me your suggestions. And I already stated what types I would do. Happy Holidays!**


	3. Crush

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

This Suggestion comes from Blueberry Minizzle.  
Pairing: Ginger/Stacy (sisterly fluff)  
Word(s): Crush

"Suteishī wa, watashi wa anata ni nanika o motomeru koto ga dekimasu ka?"

This question caused Stacy Hirano's head to jerk up. Stacy turned around to see her six-year-old sister standing in the door frame. The younger girl had a habit like Stacy herself to drop into Japanese when they were tired or were about to ask the other about something very important.

"What is it Ging?" Stacy inquired.

"How do you know when you like someone?" Ginger's voice was quiet as she stared up at her older sister.

The twelve year old was struck as confused. Why on Earth was Ginger asking her about this?

"What do you mean Ging?" Stacy asked, setting her pencil down.

The younger girl squirmed a little. Ginger was staring at the floor, her face hidden by her long black hair.

"Wait, You like one of your classmates?" Stacy inquired a small smile coming across her face.

Ginger only nodded. Stacy chuckled, this was reminding her of the time that she had a crush on Billy Clark.

"Stacy!" Ginger yelped turning a deep shade of red.

"What the kids name?" Stacy asked.

"Baljeet," Ginger mumbled.

"Ah the forgien kid," Stacy smiled.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Ginger stated.

"I know, but do you really like this boy?" Stacy inquired.

"Yeah," Ginger mumbled.

"You my dear sister have a crush," Stacy commented.

"Like Isabella's on Phineas?" Ginger asked.

Stacy's eyebrows rose at this. Stacy made a note to talk with Candace later. Now that Stacy thought about it, the little girl who was in the Lil' Sparks with Ginger did indeed have a crush on Phineas.

"Yeah," Stacy replied.

"Thank you Stacy-san," Ginger said and then darted out of the room.

Stacy just smiled and returned to her homework. She wondered how long her sister's crush would last.

**There we go, an attempt at Sisterly fluff for Ginger and Stacy. Review if you will. Flames will be used to start a bonfire in the snow, when it actually does do that.**

I am not Japanese, and I used Google Translate.

Translation Notes: "Stacy, can I ask you something? "


	4. Misletoe

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

This Suggestion comes from JB Luv(Guest)  
Pairing: Ferb/Gretchen  
Word(s): Misletoe

Gretchen Fletcher stood away from the party staring out the window. It was a Fireside Tradition for any current and fromer members to attend the party. Her forehead was resting on the window when she heard a few voices out in the hall, both male. She didn't notice a green haired man wearing a red and white Santa hat come into the room.

He put his finger to his lips, and motioned for them to carry on. Gretchen didn't notice the slight pause in the festivities. It was a few days before Christmas and a few days _after_ Ferb's and hers wedding anniversary. Ferb had been gone for two months on a corporate trip, which had been painstaking for the both of them.

Like Isabella Flynn had said on the phone, Gretchen didn't have her heart in the activities. The newest group of Fireside Girls had placed a misletoe about the chestnut haired woman's head. Ferb saw Suzy Johnson give him a nod, letting him know that it was in part to her that the misletoe placement was where it was. He walked up behind her, and she shifted slightly before speaking.

"Izzy I already told you, my heart just isn't in it, not with Ferb gone," Gretchen commented not turning around.

Gretchen still stood shorter than everyone. Isabella gave a sharp whistle that made everyone except her fromer troop wince and cover thier ears. The former members of Troop 46231, that had been under Isabella snapped to attention. They all turned thier heads to Isabella. Gretchen took a step backward into Ferb.

"Looks like someone is under the misletoe," He muttered into her ear as he leaned down.

Gretchen whirled around and buried her face into his chest. She hugged him tightly. He retuned the embrace while stroking her hair.

"I missed you so much," She murmured into his chest.

"Gretch," Ferb breathed softly, and she looked up at him.

He kissed her gently on the lips. He had forgotten how soft they were. He had missed the smell of her, sweet and clean. She gently returned the kiss, knowing she no longer had to worry about anything happening to him.

"You know even after three years of marriage, I love it when you kiss me. It always feels like the first time," Gretchen said.

"Same here, but as you well know there will soon be more love to go around," Ferb whispered, and Gretchen flushed a bright red.

"It's about time you got here Ferb," Phineas Flynn muttered, "Isabella was worried that she would be by that window all night."

"My plane arrived late," Ferb replied, and then returned to his wife and kissed her agian under the misletoe.

**This one ran away from me! More than likely it was because I love this couple. And before you ask, yeah Gretchen was pregnant here, about five months with twins :P But review and Flames will be used to toast marshmallows. Happy Holidays! Oh before I forget a Moment of Silence for Pearl Harbor, May the men and women who died that day forever rest in peace, and to the USS Arizona may no other battleship know your sorrow.**


	5. Nightmare

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

This Suggestion comes from A friend of mine on the P&F Wiki, You know who you are.  
Pairing: Suzy/Jeremy (Sibling fluff)  
Word(s): Nightmare

Suzy Johnson woke with a start. She fell out of the bed she was in. She heard her older brother's footsteps in the hall and stop at the door. A moment later, Jeremy came into the dimly lit room.

The twevle year old girl looked up at her twenty three year old brother. Suzy was begining to look like her mother while Jermy took after thier father.

"What's the matter Suz?" Jeremy inquired softly.

"I had a nightmare," Suzy muttered.

"I know, Candace sent me to check on you," Jeremy replied.

"She's back?" Suzy asked.

"Yeah, although she sacked out on the couch," Jeremy replied with a chuckle.

Jeremy help Suzy off the floor and back onto the bed. He sat at the foot of her bed. Suzy watched him.

"What was your nightmare about?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, you getting hurt, not in a physical way. You getting hurt in an emotional way," Suzy said slowly, the memories of the nightmare fading.

"Yeah?" Jeremy asked in a way that told her to continue.

"A really bad thing happened to Candace and you, you just gave up on living," Suzy said starting to cry.

"It's alright, I'm here Candace is here with me. You have nothing to worry about Suz. I bet you'll enjoy it when Amanda gets here," Jeremy said.

"So you are having a girl?" Suzy inquired her eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, but don't let Candace know that you know," Jeremy replied.

"Good night Jeremy," Suzy half whispered.

"Night Suzy," Jeremy said as he closed the door.

**Hope you liked the sibling fluff here. Yeah I really tried here. I really hoped you liked it my friend. Suzy has learned to put up with the fact that Jeremy has married Candace. And she's actually nice to Candace now.**


	6. Slush

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

This Suggestion comes from P&FBAMFan.  
Pairing: Phineas/Fireside Girls  
Word(s): Slush

Phineas Flynn looked down at his feet. The snow was slippery, more so than usaul. He saw why, the snow had melted a little and made like a slushie. He was about to say something to his green haired stepbrother, when something smaller than himself skittered into him, knocking him and who ever it was into the soft snowbank.

"I'm sorry Phineas," Gretchen Adler apologized, looking for something on the ground.

"You slid far Gretch," Adyson Sweetwater chirped.

"Yeah you would have gone farther if you didn't hit Phineas," Milly giggled.

"How about you and Holly help Phineas up, Milly?" Gretchen commented still looking for something buried in the slush.

Adyson, Katie and Ginger knelt next to Gretchen to help her find what she was looking for. The was a dull crunch to the left of the girls. Adyson looked up and scowled.

"Phineas! Move!" Adyson said giving the triangle headed boy a gentle shove. She retrived what the four girls had been looking for, Gretchen's glasses.

Phineas was mortified. He didn't intend to do that. He just stammered as Katie and Ginger helped the smaller girl out of the slush banks.

"Oh My G-" Phineas began.

"Don't finish that word Phineas. It was an accident and accidents happen," Gretchen interrupted him with a raise hand.

"Gretch, the lenses are broke," Adyson commented putting the glasses in Gretchen's hand.

"It's fine, I guess I'll just have to use the contacts," Gretchen muttered, while the rest of the troop gave Phineas the stare-down of a life time.

"Stop it, He didn't mean it," Gretchen stated as she blinked a few times.

"Can you see?" Phineas inquired.

"Yup, been awhile since I used them though," Gretchen said brightly putting away teh broken glasses and contact case.

"SO are we still friends?" Phineas asked the girls.

The six girls looked at one another before nodding. Gretchen's phone beeped and they were off to the lodge.

**There we go.**

Everyone who reviewed: Here's a marshmallow! Nice and Toasty!_****_


	7. Lumeria

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

This Suggestion comes from ME! :P.  
Pairing: Ferb/Vanessa (Friendship)  
Word(s): Lumeria  
A/N: I KNOW, I KNOW! I know I said I wasn't going to do this pairing but, I feel this needs to be written with these two. I tried placing other coupling in here, but Ferb and Vanessa seem to be right for it. I am STILL NOT up for suggestions for this pair yet.

Eighteen year old Ferb Fletcher was walking down the streets along the candle lit streets with his friend, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. Ferb had gotten taller in the last eight years. Ferb was taller than his twenty-four year old companion._****_

"It was nice of you to invite me to the Lumeria, Ferb," Vanessa commented, the light casting a soft shadow on her face.

"It was nice of you to come along," Ferb smiled.

"It's a shame that your girlfriend couldn't come," Vanessa stated softly.

"She apologized and told me that it was a thing with her family to go out of the country when winter break comes," Ferb said with a shrug.

"You know she's lucky to have you Ferb," Vanessa stated looking at the green haired Brit.

"I'm sorry your fiance couldn't come either," Ferb replied as he blushed slightly and turned his head.

"He had to work," Vanessa replied,knowing full well she couldn't sya anymore than that.

"He's lucky to have you Vanessa," Ferb said quietly.

"If I was a few years younger, we could have been the ones dating," Vanessa stated simply, voicing a thought that both of them had had at one point in time, before they found the person who made them the happiest.

Ferb simply nodded before saying, " I had thought that if I was a few years older things could've been different. I did notice something though, we are truly happy with the one we are with so why mess with that?"

"My thoughts exactly Ferb. You two will come right?" Vanessa asked.

"Of course," Ferb responded with a smile, "And you'll come when we do the same?"

"Are you planning on proposing?" Vanessa asked with a sly smirk.

"After college of course," Ferb replied.

"You, Ferb have a deal," Vanessa laughed as Ferb took her hand and continued along the candle lit path.

**Okay yeah, just a little friendship. And NO don't EVEN suggest age reducer. Flames with be used to make S'mores.**


	8. Tea, Dogfights and Hair

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

**This Suggestion comes from Flying Liberty and the idea of Eliza being a RAF pilot is his as well. The rewrite couldn't have been done without his help. **

**Pairing: Ferb/Eliza (Friendship)**

**Word(s): Tea, Dogfights and Hair**

Twenty-one year old Ferb Fletcher pushed his overgrown green hair out of his eyes so he could get a better look at his twenty-seven year old cousin sitting across from him. Eliza Fletcher had a stubborn streak that was born of her having five younger brothers.

"So Ferb what have you been up to lately?" Eliza inquired with a small smile.

"College. What about you? I did hear you are one of the best pilots in the Royal Air Force," Ferb responded.

"It's great. I love that feeling of being in the air," Eliza replied as she took a sip of the Earl Grey tea that had been place on the table.

Ferb puffed a bit of his green hair out of his face before he too picked up his tea. As she watched her cousin battled with his hair and tea, she chuckled lightly.

"Ferb, you need a haircut," Eliza stated simply as she replaced the tea on it's saucer without so much as a clink.

"Two problems with that Eliza. One, I haven't really had time, and Two, last time I let someone cut my hair, it took six months to grow back," Ferb replied.

Eliza stifled a chuckle. She knew how that was, one of the Beckhams had shaved one of the Peles head while they were sleeping.

"So who did it?" Eliza inquired shifting slightly causing her aviator's jacket to rub against itself.

"I lost a bet with Buford," Ferb mumbled, sliding down in his chair. His heavy Oxford jacket protecting from the blast of cold air as someone entered the small, little know cafe.

"Alright then," Eliza commented, not wanting to know anymore than that.

"It's rare that you and I get a chance to talk anymore, Eliza," Ferb noted.

But it's pleasant, nonetheless," Eliza pointed out, "but between both our schedules it's very difficult to catch one another on free time now isn't it?"

"Yes, and come after graduation there are going to be a few things happening in Danville, if Candace hadn't already told you," Ferb replied with a vigorous nod of his head.

"That quickly? I'd thought that'd they would at least wait a year," Eliza commented, failing to hide her surprise.

"That's what Mum and Father tried telling him but he's adamant on it, he can be stubborn at times," Ferb said with a slight shrug as he took another sip out of his still hot but rapidly cooling tea.

"Well I hope they know what they are doing," Eliza mused slightly.

"All pleasantries aside Eliza, how are things going in your chosen career?" Ferb inquired with a slight knowing smirk.

"Great, aside from a brief incident with the Navy last week," Eliza responded with grin that revealed her passion for flying.

"What happened?" Ferb inquired his eyebrows raised considerably.

"I had a little close call with a Navy fighter jet during a training exercise. I was supposed to engage one of their F-35s in a mock dogfight, but on maybe our fourth pass we came a little too close and nearly clipped each other. The slightest bend of the stick in the wrong direction and both of us would have been falling towards the coastline in balls of flame and twisted metal."

"Oh my."

"But it was his fault anyway for leading me into that cloudbank. I swear, those Navy pilots are just outright bonkers."

Ferb's expression blanked as Eliza raised the tea to her lips, sipping gently before setting the cup back down on its saucer without so much as a clank. Ferb was amazed at his cousin's etiquette. The reserve she observed made it hard to believe she was actually a fighter pilot.

A soft beeping sounds make the two jump slightly. Ferb pulled out his phone and sighed.

"Well I have to get back to class for my final exams," Ferb said standing up and paying for his tea.

"That's a right shame," Eliza commented, standing up as phone let out a sharp trill. She gave a sigh. She gave Ferb a smile.

"Well we were saved by your alarm Ferb. I have to get back to the base and doing some flight runs with the new guys," Eliza stated, as she paid for her tea and the two left the shop.

"Show them why you're the best," Ferb said with a smile.

"Always dear cousin," Eliza said as she returned the smile.

He took one more glance at her with a weak smile. He felt so much pride in his cousin having made it to where she was now in the Royal Air Force, but at the same time he was terrified of losing her.

"Stay safe," he whispered quietly before going his own way.

**This one was fun. And Like I Said the whole Eliza being a fighter pilot is Flying Liberty's Idea. Hope you enjoyed. Flames will be used to melt the snow on Mount Everest.**


	9. Dreams

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

This Suggestion comes from a Guest  
Pairing: Phineas/Stacy  
Word(s): Dreams

"This is so awesome Candace," Ten year old Stacy Hirano commented to her best friend.

"Yeah It was great that Mom even allowed me to do this," Candace Flynn replied, looking at the two other girls.

"Dad was glad someone invited me to spend the night at thier house. Mom was okay with it because Django is sick, I hope he gets better," Jenny Brown stated.

"Do you mind if I use your rest room?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah it's down the hall and to the left. I'll go get the snacks," Candace replied.

A few moments after Candace left, Stacy heard a door creak open. It was followed by clumsy footsteps coming down the hall. Candace's bedroom door opened to reveal a four-year-old Phineas dreesed in light blue footy pajamas.

"Stacy? Where's Candy?" Phineas asked.

"Downstairs. Is something wrong?" Stacy replied going into big sister mode as she had a younger sibling, Ginger, who was the same age as Phineas.

"I had a weird dream," Phineas replied.

"Oh what was it about?" Stacy asked.

"Me and this other kid made a huge rollercoaster and everyone liked it,"Phineas answered.

"Want to know something?" Stacy said to the young boy.

"What?" Phineas asked holding his teddy bear closer to him.

"Some people believe that dreams could be a gateway into not only the soul but into the future as well," Stacy replied.

"Okay, night Stacy," Phineas said, and stumbled back to his room past his sister.

**...SIX YEARS LATER...**

"May I present the Coolest Coaster Ever!" Phineas exclaimed into the microphone.

Ferb smiled at him and he smiled back. Phineas flashed back to that night six years ago.

"You were right Stacy, it did come true," Phineas whispered to himself as he climbed into the front of the coaster.

**I had to do the flashforward. I hope you liked this chapter. Reminder Flames will be used to get rid of The Glaciers in Russia.**


	10. Hot Coco

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

This Suggestion comes from Me agian.  
Pairing: Monty/Vanessa  
Word(s): Hot Coco

"My dad _still _doesn't like you," Vanessa Doofenshmirtz-Momogram commented.

"Yeah and Perry had to restrain my dad from pouncing on your dad," Monty Monogram chuckled as he came into the living room with two mugs of Hot Chocolate.

Monty handed Vanessa one mug. He sat next to her on the loveseat. She snuggled up to him. He pulled a blanket over the two of them. Vanessa reached around him to pluck two mint chocolate candy canes off the tree. She handed him one, which he opened and stirred his the contents of his mug with it. Vanessa did likewise.

"Well this is one thing that you make the best," Vanessa commented with a soft smile.

"Hot Coco is the feel good drink of the season," Monty replied.

"And it's less digusting than hot apple cider," Vanessa stated.

"I with you on that. When my dad makes it, Let's just say I feel bad for the animal Agents," Monty chuckled.

"So it is agreed that we stay with the Hot Coco?" Vanessa inquired.

"100% agreed we stay with the Hot Coco," Monty nodded in agreement.

**Yeah short but I wanted to write a Monty/Vanessa Chapter. Flames will be used to set fire to the sun!**


	11. Thank You

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

This Suggestion comes from Sabrina06.  
Pairing: Ferb/Candace  
Word(s): Thank you  
  
"Easy Ferb," Candace Flynn-Johnson commented to her step-brother whom was nervously pacing the floor.

"What if she doesn't show?" Ferb Fletcher asked.

"She likes you. You are a very smart young man. She's a smart young woman, you two are a good couple," Candace commented.

"But she just got back from being in Germany," Ferb commented.

"Ferb, if you know her as well as you say you do, you have nothing to worry about," Candace said.

"If you say so," Ferb muttered._**  
**_

"She's a former Fireside Girl, and they generally keep thier promises," Candace stated putting a hand on his shoulder.

Just then the doorbell rang. It was the girl Ferb was waiting for. Ferb grabbed his over coat. He stopped and turned to his sister.

"Thank you, Candace for being so sure about it," Ferb said.

"Thank you for not taking my 'busting' personally," Candace replied and watched as Ferb and his girlfriend leave.

"_I should plan on being thier wedding planner too,"_ Candace thought.

_**My heart goes out to those who lost family members in the Sandy Hook Elementary School Shooting, in Newtown, CT. Those who died in that shooting didn't need to die. Sandy Hook didn't deserve to join the Virgina Tech and Colmbine School Shootings on a grim role call of death. Please take a moment of silence to respect those who died and those whose innocence was lost to the actions of a single person.**_


	12. Nail

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

This Suggestion comes from Vanessa Fletcher.  
Pairing: Phineas/Isabella  
Word(s): Nail  
Author's Foreword: Okay yeah I am putting a little foreward on this chapter. I figured most of the other Fireside Girls would be some sort of Christian. Now each religion is different so I just put each girl to a random Christian religion. Please don't flame me on which ones okay?  
  
Phineas Flynn was helping his girlfriend set up the Fireside Girls Lodge for their annual Cultural Knowledge party. Isabella was setting up the Jewish part of the Cultural booths. Phineas was carefully nailing the booth together. Isabella glanced over her shoulder at the other girls. Most of them were setting up Christmas booths but each in the way _their _religion celebrated it. Holly was setting up a Kawanzza Booth. Ginger and Katie were setting up the Baptist Christmas Booth. Adyson and Milly were on the Catholic one while Ferb assisted Gretchen on the LDS one.

"Girls report," Isabella called.

"Almost done here Chief," Choursed Ginger, Katie and Holly.

"Ditto Captain," Adyson and Milly chimed in.

There was no response from either Gretchen or Ferb. Isabella whirled around to see that neither of them were in sight. Isabella sighed, leave it to the quiet genuises, genii she chided herself, to disappear with out a sound. A yelp brought Isabella out of her thoughts. She turned to Phineas who had his thumb in a tight grip.

"What's wrong Phin?" Isabella inquired.

"The hammer thought my thumb was a nail," Phineas muttered.

"You didn't program it to differenate between a finger nail and a regular nail did you?" Isabella inquired with a laugh.

"No," Phineas muttered as he tripped over the scattered nails on the floor. He landed on his back facing up wards.

"You okay Phineas?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, and I found Gretchen and Ferb," Phineas said pointing up wards.

Isabella looked up and saw Gretchen with her headphones in and reading a light blue leather bound book. Ferb was sitting across from her reading a tattered copy of "To Kill a Mockingbird."

"Funny how those nails work," Isabella laughed.

"Yeah," Phineas chuckled in agreement.

_**Okay whoo. There was Phinbella Nail. Snuck in a wee bit of Ferbchen (only if you squint). Flames will be used to power a steam liner to get my friend out of a country he doesn't want to be in (You know who you are), and yeah he IS a US Citizen alright? About the LDS thing don't flame or I WILL be removing your review okay? The Author is LDS and takes offense to any suggestion about the Main Church being Polygamist.**_


	13. Snowfall

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

This Suggestion comes from Me.  
Pairing: Katie/Irving  
Word(s):Snowfall

The snow was lightly falling on the seven couples. Five of the seven went into the Fireside Girls Lodge. There was only two couples were still outside. One couple was out on the ice, taking in the new found silence with joy. The other couple sat on the bench and watched the graceful movements of the other couple as they skated together.

"It's weird isn't it?" The red-headed boy spoke quietly.

"What's weird?" Asked his blonde compainion.

"His brother and her best friend go inside but they chose to remain out here," He replied.

"Well as long as I have known Gretchen, she's always preferred the silence of outside. She is actually quite a proficeint skater, you know when she's NOT pummeling people in to glass," Katie Nelson chuckled.

"Oooh don't remind me, did you see how hard she hit that guy into the glass? I don't want to get on her bad side," Irving Allen remarked.

"I don't know Ferb seems to be able to diffuse her pure agression quite well," Katie replied shaking the snow out of her hair.

Irving reached out and put a stray strand behind her ear. Thier breaths puffed in the air. They leapt apart at realizing how close they were to each other's personal space. Katie gave Irving a smirk before kissing the surprised boy.

"About time," chuckled Gretchen, her hockey regulation skates, which were used for everything, slung over her shoulder. Gretchen had a bemused look on her face.

"H-h-how long have you been there?" Katie managed to say.

"Long enough for me to bring out these," Ferb answered, carrying a tray with four mugs.

Irving and Katie both grabbed the ones offered to them. Whil Gretchen and Ferb grabbed the others. Ferb pressed a small button on the bottom of the tray and it shrank. Katie tried shifting father away from Irving to make room for the 'silent couple' as Gretchen ans Ferb had been dubbed, but Gretchen and Ferb pushed the two closer together in the gentle snowfall.

**Okay more of a Katie/Irving and Ferb/Gretchen bit, but it works. Flames will used to light a funeral pyre.**


	14. Defenestrate

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

This Suggestion comes from masterofthez.  
Pairing: Phineas/Adyon  
Word(s): Defenestrate

Author's Note: Okay this is offiacally my longest and most reveiwed story. Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed. As for the word on this chapter I googled the word and when I read the definition I couldn't but to start laughing a bit at the mere thought of the idea that popped into my head. So Enjoy!

"Addy, you look mad," Ginger Hirano commented from her spot in the Fireside Girls Lodge.

Adyson Sweetwater turned to face the Japanese girl. Adyson's face was a bright red from the cold. Her bright green eye's were blazing. Ginger shrank back, and Adyson's face soften.

"Sorry Ging," Adyson muttered an apology.

"So did you tell him about the Chief," Gretchen Adler chirped from her spot in the rafters above the fireplace.

Adyson looked up to see the Troop's Second-In-Command straddling the thick beam peering down at her. Since Isabella was gone Gretchen was leading the troop and Adyson, because of her being Third-In-Command of the troop, had to take the Second's place until Isabella returned _after _the Holidays.

"No," Adyson replied.

"Still as thick as a plank?" Gretchen inquired.

"Yes, and it probably didn't help that I threw him out the window," Adyson muttered.

"You defenestrated him?" Gretchen inquired, wide eyed.

"What?" Adyson asked clearly confused.

"You threw him out a window?" Gretchen repeated with a sigh, no one was ever able to understand her the first time.

"Yeah, Let me explain what happened," Adyson said as the other girls got up from thier spots to hear the story, while Gretchen remained above.

_**About an hour and Half Earlier...  
**_  
"Hey Phineas what are you up to?" Adyson asked the red head.

"Building a snow fort," Came a response from a huge snow fort.

"A tad excessive Flynn," Adyson stated as she stepped inside.

"Oh come on Adyson, where's the fun in doing this small scale?" Phineas inquired with a chuckle.  
_**  
**_"You know Izzy would love to see this," Adyson commented.

"Too bad she isn't here," Phineas replied, his voice sounding wistful.

"Are you saying you like her Phineas?" Adyson inquired.

"Yeah," Phineas answered.

"As in like, like?" Adyson asked.

"I like her as a friend," Phineas stated, stopping at a window.

Adyson faceplamed herself before giving a low growl.

"Anything wrong Addy?" Phineas asked.

"You are incredibly dense, I hope that one of the other Girls would have success with this!" Adyson shouted grabbing the surprised boy and tossing him out the window.

Phineas landed in the snow. He popped up in front of Ferb, whom was trying to restrain a snicker.

"What?" Phineas inquired.

"Brother by the time Isabella gets back you might set off everyone in the Troop," Ferb replied, helping Phineas out of the snow as Adyson stomped off.

_**Present Time...  
**_  
"And you didn't come to the lodge after you threw him in the snow?" Katie Nelson asked.

"I thought it would be better if I cooled down before coming back," Adyson muttered.

"A smart move on your part," Gretchen commented.

"Geez thanks Gretch," Adyson commented.

"Two things, 1. I wasn't being sarcastic and 2. Don't call me Gretch, you know I don't like it. We all know how you are when you are angry," Gretchen stated.

**Tee-hee this was a fun one. Yeah I figured that Adyson would be hot tempered. Any-hoo tie for you to review.**

Isabella: You do you there is a M in Time.  
Me: Yes I do realize that. Blame the keyboard.


	15. Told You

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

This Suggestion comes from Myself.  
Pairing: Gretchen/Isabella (friendship ya whackos)  
Word(s): Told you

Isabella wasn't really focused on the party. Her friends and former troopmates were enjoying the party. One person was missing. Her best friend and former Second-In-Command, Gretchen Adler. When Gretchen was depolyed last year, she had said that she would be home by this Christmas. The new Fireside Girls Troop 46231 was there too. Isabella decided that It couldn't wait any longer the karoke had to start soon. Isabella picked up the mic and cleared her throat gaining the attetion of everyone.

While this was happening a yellow taxi pulled in front of the Fireside Girls Lodge. A lone person got out with a duffel slung over her shoulder. The taxi driver saulted the returning solider.

"Thank you for the drive," The young woman said.

"No problem for someone who served the country," The driver replied.

The young woman nodded and went inside the building. After the door closed the driver pulled away. The young woman set her duffel in the hallway and she heard a familar voice in the next room. She slowly opened the door, and saw that Isabella's back was facing her. She brought her finger to her lips to motion to the people gathered to remain silent.

The first chords of I'll be Home For Christmas began to play. Isabella made a motion for them to pass it over when the young female solider sang the first two lines.

"_I'll Be Home For Christmas, You can count on me," _The young woman sang causing Isabella to jump.

Isabella whirled around to look at whom sang the lyrics.

"I told you that I would be home for Christmas," Captian Gretchen Adler grinned.

Isabella hugged her best friend tightly.

"Never do that again," Isabella whispered feircely.

"No worries, I get out in January and I didn't resign," Gretchen replied.

**This was kinda Military Inspired well it **_**is **_** Military Inspired. I respect the men and women who serve our country today, I also respect those who have served in the past. Happy Holidays to the men and women of our Armed Forces. For those of you station across the globe, may your Holiday season be the best it can be. For those of you who are at home these Holidays may your season be bright. **


	16. Spazz

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

This Suggestion comes from Myself.  
Pairing: Adyson/Isabella (friendship ya whackos)  
Word(s): Spazz

"Has anyone seen Gretchen lately?" Isabella asked her friends as she sat down at the lunch table that the former Fireside Girls sat at.

Adyson was the one who had the reply, "She has the flu, Izz."

"I wonder why she didn't call me," Isabella mused.

"I talked to Mrs. Adler who said that all she has been doing for the last three days was either puking or sleeping," Adyson answered.

"Well that explains a lot. I haven't seen her since Tuesday," Isabella commented.

"Oh but Ferb has the class thing taken care of for her," Adyson quiped.

"Yes, yes I am," Came Ferb's quiet voice from behing them making all but Isabella jump.

"Hey Ferb, Whatcha doin?" Isabella asked casually.

"Currently? Talking with Gretch on Skype," Ferb replied and an angry growl could be heard from his tablet device.

"Francis Fletcher! How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Gretchen's distinctive rasp could be heard.

"Aw crap I have gone and made her angry," Ferb muttered.

"You better let her cool off Ferb," Isabella stated after she heard the distinct sound of the signing off alert.

"Yeah I guess I better," Ferb muttered before continuing on to the table where the guys sat.

As the two girls finished thier lunch and headed across the cafeteria to hand thier plates in, Adyson skittered into Isabella because of the slick floor. The two girls fell to the floor.

"OMG, I am so sorry Izzy," Adyson aplogized, her hand over her mouth.

"You, Miss Adyson Sweetwater, are a Spazz," Isabella replied chuckling.

**Oh Geez I ran into a MEGA Writers Block. I just recently finished this. Let me tell ya I have so many requests right now that I am going to have to ask you to hold on a bit until I get caught up.**


	17. Annoy the Author

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

This Suggestion comes from Myself.  
Pairing: Not really a pairing here.  
Word(s): Annoy the Hell out of the Author

They found themselves in a room with with walls and windows along two of them. A girl in her late teens/early twenties was sitting at a desk staring at a blank computer screen. She glanced over at them. Her light blues eyes behind glasses, and her tri-shade hair was pulled back into a pony tail.

"Oh Great, what are you lot doing here?" She growled.

"You tell us," Phineas Flynn said.

"How should I know? I only write the stories!" was the retort.

"So, Robot Wolf 26Z you have no idea why we are here?" Gretchen asked.

"Heck if I know," Robot Wolf 26Z replied, "And according to this chapter title, you lot are supposed to annoy the heck out of me, which I really don't look forward to."

"Well you already seem to be annoyed by us," Irving stated.

"No just you. You a creeper, and it is very unnerving to have you in my room," RW26Z commented, returning her attention to the computer screen.

"So whatcha doing?" Isabella Garcia-Shapiro asked looking over RW26Z's shoulder as she pulled up fanfiction and deviantArt on the computer screen.

"Checking reviews, and updates on fanfiction and my messages on dA," RW26Z muttered, trying to ignore the raven haired girl.

"You know they don't pay you enough to deal with us," Phineas commented.

"I DON'T GET PAID ANYTHING TO DO THIS," RW26Z snapped, " I am a Fanfiction writer, I write these for the amusement of mysef and others, you know that Phineas."

"Don't have to yell," Phineas muttered.

"Don't you lot have to be in someone else's fiction as of right now?" RW26Z asked, and with that by some weird vortex they disappeared.

"That's better, I think," RW26Z muttered to herself as she resumed work on her fictions.

**Yeah They decided to annoy me, especially Irving.  
**


	18. Sadie Hawkins Dance

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

This Suggestion comes from Myself.  
Pairing: Not really a pairing here.  
Word(s): Sadie Hawkins Dance

"So have you asked anyone to the Sadie Hawkins dance?"

It was a question that had been bugging Isabella Garcia-Shapiro for weeks. With a sigh she flopped down on her bed. It was a good thing her roommate was at her assigned courses. Isabella needed someone to talk to but the one person she would talk to about anything and everything was in the middle of a huge exam. Heck she wasn't even in the state. She was so deep in thought that she jumped when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered

"Hey Izzy," came a sighing, tired voice.

"Hey! How'd the exam go?" Isabella inquired sitting up.

"Good, or at least I think so, Six of the other students had meltdowns," Replied the voice.

"Wow," Isabella whistled.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I just hope I can keep my sanity until I get to come back to Danville for Summer Break, or Spring Break, either works, just something," the young woman on the other end stated.

"You're babbling," Isabella observed.

"Sorry, It's just nerves you know?"

"I don't have an exam until March first."

"Lucky you. One of my professors insists on springing exams on us every other month."

"Geez."

"I personally think he might be a Psycho."

Isabella started laughing at her friend's blunt statement. This caused the woman on the other end of the line to give a soft groan of annoyance.

"Isabella! It's not funny," The young woman replied.

"Only you would think your Anthropology Professor is a Pyscho."

"I'm the only student in his class also majoring in many fields of Forensic Science."

"You'll be fine. I mean you were always capable as a Fireside Girl."

"I guess you're right, crap my roommate is here. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright Skype later right?"

"Of course. I'll see if I can get Phineas and Ferb on the group chat later."

"Later Gretchen."

"Bye Chief."

**Had you guessing right?**


	19. Misletoe (Continued)

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

This Suggestion comes from Gravity05_**.  
**__**Pairing: Ferb & Gretchen**__**  
**__**Word(s): Continued from Mistletoe  
**_  
"So did you find out what they are?" Ferb asked Gretchen quietly, as they sat on a cushioned benched.

"Both are going to be girls," Gretchen murmured back.

After the party was over and they were in bed, Gretchen had laid her head on Ferb's chest. The gentle rhythm of his heartbeat causing her to fall asleep before he had even noticed. Ferb's mind was racing. Two girls? It would be interesting to see what happens when they arrive. But most importantly it was nice to hold Gretchen in his arms again. He then noticed that she was asleep with a smile on her face but with her glasses still on. As gently as he could he removed her glasses and set them on the headboard. He wrapped his arms around her, one hand on her cheek and the other around her abdomen.

"I love you so much, and I really missed you," Ferb murmured.

"Not as much as I love you," Gretchen murmured back.

**Went about ten different ways with this before settling on this. **


	20. What is Valentine's Day?

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

This Suggestion comes from PhintasticFlynn.  
Pairing: Ferb, Gretchen and (Bit of a crossover) Bub and Bob.  
Word(s): What is Valentine's Day? (A little late I know, Got backed up with Fictions)

"Hmmm, she said to meet us at the lodge, but where could she be?" Ferb Fletcher murmured, as two small creatures followed him.

A chuckle resounded around the large open area of the lodge. Ferb glance around and finally caught sight of an orange flash amongst all the pink, red and white decorations. It concerned him _where _he caught sight of the orange shirt and yellow sash.

"The rafters?" Ferb inquired.

"Only place they can't find me although I am wearing something that contrasts the background," Gretchen Adler replied simply.

"You remember Bub and Bob," Ferb said in his normal quiet tone, as he gestured to the green and blue bubble dragons behind him.

"Of course," Gretchen replied as she strode along one of the high, thick beams.

"Hi Gretchen," Chorused the two small dragons.

"Hey Bub, Hey Bob," Gretchen returned as she climbed down, "Don't tell Adyson how I got down."

"Freaks her out when you go up there?" Ferb inquired with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah, at least she won't be able to bug me until the Valentine's Day dance," Gretchen answered with a sigh.

"What's Valentine's Day?" Bub inquired.

Ferb and Gretchen exchanged a glance. They seemed to have a silent argument. Finally Ferb sighed and explained what Valentine's Day was.

"O-K," Bub chirped as the foursome left the lodge.

_**There we go chapter 20, admittedly not my best work, but hey What was I to do about it? Anyhoo last chapter until after Thanksgiving.**_


End file.
